


October 5: Bondage

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Sir and Sweetheart [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2019, M/M, No Beta, cuddly tie up times, wee dye lick man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 5: Bondage

"Hands where I can see them, Detective," Rafael says. 

Mike chuckles and raises his arms over his head, resting his wrists lightly on the headboard. "You know, when you say it in that tone, I almost want to be arrested."

Rafael grins as he picks up the two dangling ends of the silk sash he's just finished weaving through the headboard slats and brings them together in a knot against Mike's wrists. "Food for thought," he says as he wraps the sash behind Mike's wrist, then brings it around for a second knot. He ties a bow just for the fun of it, and when he looks down, he sees Mike's watching him work with a small smile on his face. "Wiggle your fingers."

Mike does. He also rolls his shoulder and cranes his neck backwards, and then drops absolutely boneless into place. The small smile is now a lazy, pleased grin as he watches Rafael through half-closed eyes and the last of his tension leaves his body. "I have been looking forward to this all week."

Rafael, who is straddling Mike's chest, squeezes lightly with his knees, then slides down his body. He settles himself between Mike's legs and simply looks at him for a long moment. He's absurd to view when he's fully dressed, so casually masculine and so incredibly fit there are days Rafael wonders how people don't go blind just to glance at him. But in bed, it's somehow better and worse. Better because Rafael can see, up close and personal, the mole on Mike's right thigh, and the freckles that sprinkle his shoulders. He can see--though he still doesn't always like to--the two bullet scars from being on the job at SVU, and he can see the other scars as well. The round, pebble-shaped scars on his thigh that speak of a near-miss with an IED. A faint scar against his knee from when he fell hard as a kid and needed stitches. The slight imperfection in the way his hands lay loose caused by so many years as a boxer.

But it's worse, too, because the imperfections when matched with the physique and the pleasure and the quiet confidence Mike always carries, it makes him so attractive that sometimes Rafael wonders how the hell he got lucky enough to land him. 

But he did. And they're in love. And Mike trusts Rafael to tie him to the bed and take away some of the stress of his week. Of being the first line of defense for the detectives who answer to him. Of being the first line of attack if Liv decides there's not enough happening in a case. Of being the Chief's son and not wanting exactly what his father wants of him. Of simply being a very good man doing his best in a world that does not want to make it easy for him.

"Breathe for me," Rafael says quietly, running his hands up and down Mike's thighs. 

MIke takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Rafael matches his pattern as he skims his fingers over Mike's knees, then down his calves. He shifts backwards so he can reach Mike's ankles, and then he takes Mike's right foot in his hands, pressing deep on the instep that he knows hurt Mike's on cold days like this.

Mike hisses but doesn't tense. He flexes his toes, and Rafael works from his instep up to the ball of his foot, then down to his heel and around to his ankle. He repeats it all on Mike's left foot, and this time Mike doesn't hiss. He lets out a low moan of contentment, and Rafel smiles to himself in victory. 

"Better?" he asks as he kisses Mike's ankles then slides back up his body.

"Your hands are magic," Mike replies. He's tracking Rafael's movements, his eyes sharp even though he looks lazily contented. Rafael loves the juxtaposition of that. He shows off a bit, holding himself up by his hands as he stretches up until he can nuzzle just under Mike's belly. He knows Mike's looking at his biceps, so he flexes them more than necessary as he presses into the mattress to lift himself up and settle with his arms on Mike's thighs and his mouth on Mike's dick. 

Mike doesn't press into his mouth, but not because he's not allowed. He can move as much as he wants. It's not about Rafael controlling everything Mike does, simply taking away one single bit of control to let his brain give up the rest. The fact that he stays still and watches Rafael run his mouth up and down his dick tells Rafael everything's going exactly as planned. Mike is relaxed. He's not thinking about work. He's not worrying that he said the wrong thing to his father. He is here and now with Rafael, able to enjoy the way Rafael is slowly teasing his tongue over the head of his dick. Able to find comfort and release in a confinement that fits what he needs because Rafael understands entirely the effort it takes to be everything to everyone too much of the time. 

Rafael sucks his way down Mike's dick, using one hand to jerk Mike off while trailing the other up Mike's chest so he can drag his nails back down and make Mike moan. 

It works, as it always does. Mike moans, and his breath shivers from his body, and he pulls at the restraints. They don't make much sound, just a quiet _swish,_ as the give Rafael made sure to leave in the sash slides back and forth against the headboard slats. Mike pushes his hips up towards Rafael, and Rafael takes another inch of his dick at the invitation. 

Mike's tug on the restraints gets harder the closer he gets to orgasm, and Rafael reaches underneath himself to jerk off as Mike's moans and grunts start to speed up. As always, Mike's vocal but quiet, some of his noises getting lost in the more frantic tugging MIke gives the restraints. He could get out of them in an instant. They both know it. But it's not about getting out of them. It's about wanting to stay in them.

Rafael pulls off Mike's dick until he's sucking only the head, using his tongue to press the glans to his soft palate. He feels his fingers get coated in his own pre-come, the first sign that his orgasm is about to hit. He adds more suction to his blowjob and digs his fingers into Mike's thigh. 

Mike gasps out, "Rafael," and he comes in Rafael's mouth.

Rafael swallows Mike's come and licks him clean just before he comes in his own hand. He presses his forehead to Mike's hip to catch his breath and laughs quietly when Mike bends his leg so he can pet Rafael's back with his toes. "Thanks," Rafael says, lifting his head to meet Mike's smiling face.

Mike waits for Rafael to undo his restraints--a further sign of how much he needs exactly what he got tonight--and then he's burying his face into Rafael's neck and pulling him in tight so they're touching all over.

"How do I always end up the pillow?" Rafael asks, grabbing at Mike's shoulder so he can't get away. "You're bigger than me. You're supposed to be the pillow."

"Sounds like something a lawyer would say," Mike replies, and he laughs a kiss into Rafael's mouth when Rafael lets out a faux-indignant squawk.


End file.
